


(TTS Podfic) Hunting Pains by Ragga

by saltyunicorn



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, Families of Choice, Fix-It, Gen, Good Kate Argent, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pack Feels, Podfic, Road Trips, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles has no idea what he's doing, Survivor Guilt, Time Travel, but he's rolling with it anyways, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Author's Summary -It was a sad day when one had to resort to time travel because things were just so fucked up. Stiles should know. He went back to undo the whole ‘Beacon Hills is a death trap’ thing but for now he would just settle for knowing where the fuck he was. Even the year would be a nice start. Someone? Anyone?Or, the one where Stiles travels back in time, karma comes to bite him in the ass, and he ends up as Kate Argent's hunter mentor. He didn't take Peter Hale into account either, and he definitely didn't sign up for everything that came after.His life.
Relationships: Kate Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383079
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	(TTS Podfic) Hunting Pains by Ragga

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hunting Pains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146269) by [Ragga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragga/pseuds/Ragga). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Grab Ragga's Hunting Pain here on my google drive.**

[ **Hunting Pains** ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=17xneYXITdNP0DWgunM_0O6zYVz7VreFB)

**Thank you Ragga for letting me podfic your story and the three years of days brightened with updates!**


End file.
